


A Zoo Day

by zarrythings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cute, Domestic, Hand Jobs, Kid - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrythings/pseuds/zarrythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry and Zayn take their daughter to the Zoo then later have some daddy time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Zoo Day

"Daddy, daddy, look at the animals. It's so tall!" Ava squealed pointing at the yellow and brown creature. She rubbed her wide hazel eyes and her long eyelashes feathering across her cheeks of which resembled those of her fathers. 

"I see it, angel," Zayn looked at his daughter with a wide smile. 

"Zayn, she is growing to look so much like you," Harry wrapped his arms around his husbands waist, burying his head in the crook of Zayn's neck. 

"But she has your personality, babe." Zayn turned his head and kissed the Harry's temple. 

"Papa," Ava toddled towards Harry, lifting her arms wanting to be lifted up. Harry lifted his three year old daughter. 

"Papa, can we feed it please?" Ava cuddled into her fathers neck, fiddling with his long curly hair. 

"We can't, Ava, it's not feeding time," Harry placed Ava in her pram and continued to venture around the zoo. 

***  
"So, Ava is fast asleep, which took longer than usual and now, we are alone," Harry scooted closer to Zayn, after placing the baby monitor close by just incase. Zayn chuckled wrapped his arm around his husband. He placed his lips against Harry's, their mouths synchronised as their kiss became deeper. 

A lot of people assume since they've been married for four years, and had a child that their relationship would need re-kindling, in the sexual sense. 

Zayn kissed down Harry's neck earning a moan in response. Harry's whines made Zayn's dick stir in interest. 

Harry's hands moved down to Zayn's zipper taking little time to unzip his pants. His large palms felt Zayn's cock grow in hardness. 

Just as things were getting heated, Ava started to stir in her sleep. Harry leapt up to check on his baby girl, leaving Zayn in a very erect state. 

"You suck," Zayn exclaimed, watching Harry walk away. Harry peeped round the corner, 

"Last time I checked you didn't mind me sucking," Harry replied cheekily. He then peeped into Ava's room and she lay sound asleep. Haz ran back to resume what he started. 

"Where were we," he grinned, taking Zayn's hard cock in his hands. He licked the swollen tip of his husband's dick. He licked up the underside of Zayn's cock making him grunt. Harry then surprised Zayn by taking his whole length in his mouth and didn't even gag. 

"Want your fingers, babe," Harry breathed out, still bobbing up and down on Zayn's dick. 

"What about my fingers, Haz?" Zayn's voice became low and rough. Harry looked up into Zayn's eyes, swirling his pink tongue around the tip still jerking him off at the same time. 

"Want them inside me, to fill me." Harry was practically begging at his husband's feet. 

"Maybe I should just fuck you right in this couch, hmm. Would you like that, Haz?" 

Harry quickly became breathless, and his mouth was dry. 

"Maybe I should let you sit on my face, have those pretty little thighs wrapped around my head." 

"Zayn," Harry groans, his dick is fully hard and he hasn't even touched himself. 

"Or should I bend you over this couch and just fuck you senseless, hmm." Zayn continued to tease Harry, knowing that his cock was throbbing with eagerness. 

"But first I wanna see you touch yourself, babe." Harry swallowed hard then cleared his throat, rising from the floor and perched himself on the couch and started slowly jerking himself off. 

"Look how hard you make me," Harry says to Zayn. 

Zayn watched his husband wank off for a while then lowering himself to the floor in front of Harry. He placed his tongue at the base of Harry's balls and licked stripes up and down his asshole. Harry whined, moving his hand faster on his own cock. 

Zayn sucks on two of his fingers and begins to push them into Harry's asshole. His husband lets out a a breathy grunt. He moves his fingers in and out of Harry so slowly, Harry's body is almost shaking, waiting and anticipating for the utmost pleasure. 

Harry grabs hold of Zayn's hand, forcing Zayn's fingers to pump faster in his ass. 

"Look at you, Haz, fucking yourself on my fingers. You like that?" 

Zayn adds another finger in Harry's ass but this time tantalisingly slow. Harry's body automatically jitters in response. By now both Harry's hands are off his cock and are grabbing onto a part of the sofa. His eyes were pinched shut only letting out moans and trying not to wake their daughter. 

"Look at me, Harry." Zayn says, his arm muscles contracting. 

"Zayn, I'm gonna come." Harry whined as he watches himself fuck himself on Zayn's fist. 

"I'm gonna come for you so hard, babe." Harry continues. 

Not long until Harry comes first, his toes curling and eyes squinted, as his porcelain back arches and he cries out softly, Zayn, his whole body shuddering with it. 

"Look at the mess you've made on your stomach, Haz." Zayn chuckles whilst gazing at the white strands of come over his husband's body. 

"What about you, babe. You haven't come yet." Harry looks up at Zayn with concern. Harry turns quickly to face him and begins to suck his cock again. 

There is only heavy breathing until Zayn is at the border of ecstasy. 

"Haz, I'm gonna come." Zayn grunts. Then Harry does the unexpected, takes all of Zayn in his mouth until he comes. Harry swallows it down with one hard gulp. 

Zayn works his hand over his saliva covered cock, in awe of his husband. His dick twitches as he works through the over sensitivity. 

"That was nice," Harry broke the peaceful silence. He still lay their, in his post sex bliss with his own mess coating his stomach. 

"It was." Zayn sighs out, his hair flattened down on his forehead, damp with sweat. 

Harry soon jolts up, picking up the clothes they threw off earlier, "Look at the time, Z, we have to get clean before, Ava wakes up." 

Zayn follows close behind, slapping Harry's ass, "Then you can make dinner." 

They walk into their bedroom and close the door shut. But let's just say dinner was rather late that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this, you can leave comments here or tell me at my tumblr: http://zjm-hes.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the first oneshot I've ever written so please be kind and if you can please leave kudos. Thank you x


End file.
